Not What It Seems
by ilovefanfiction97
Summary: The Golden Trio and their family are the epitome of perfect...aren't they? Rose Weasley sheds some light on the issue. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**HP isn't mine….~sobs~ **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D **

Rose Weasley, daughter of the two famous war heroes Hermione and Ron Weasley. But you already knew that. Everyone knows that. Everyone knows the bloody Golden Trio with their bloody perfect lives. The whole Weasley/Potter/Lupin family with its amazing standards and its wonderful bloody family relationship. Everyone knows about that. Or at least, they think they do. They read the Prophet, and Witch Weekly, and all the other bloody magazines that think they know anything about our family. Oh how they are mistaken. The perfect picture that everyone paints for our family was actually shattering at its very core. And yet, our façade was so good that no one questioned our perfection. Bloody idiots.

I'm here to tell you what really goes on in our family…a "behind closed doors" edition if you will. And no, I'm not some dumbarse gossip column reporter like Rita Skeeter who tries to slander people. This is the real story of the next generation, and how the war ripped people at the seams, even 2 decades after it was over.

Here's the real story of our family, to show you that we're not all that bloody brilliant at all. Every single member of my family has some sort of problem, something that's been covered up. In my opinion, it shouldn't be covered up for much longer.


	2. Rose and Scorpius

**Well, this story turned out a little bit more depressing and gruesome than I would have liked...if its not your thing, I totally understand, but please please please review! **

I guess, in the spirit of full disclosure, I should start with myself, Rose "Weasley". I feel the need to add those sarcastic little quotations around my supposed last name because technically, I'm not a Weasley anymore. I'm actually a Malfoy, but that story is for another time. All you need to know is that my "wonderful loving family", as Witch Weekly seems to think, turned their backs on me as soon as I announced my engagement plans.

Although they go around preaching their tales that the war is over and that there is no more prejudice, and my dear old mum hosts her tea parties and pretends to like the old pureblood families for the press, the moment their child decides to marry someone that she truly loves, the entire family shuns her.

Of course, I grew up knowing that all of these sentiments were fake. But somewhere, deep down, I knew that they should have been true.

That's not to say that I didn't have my problems. Once Scorp tried to leave me so that I would become close with my family again. The deed was already done, so my parents refused to take me in. For months and months it was just me and an old bottle of Firewhiskey, sitting at home on the sofa, wondering when my life became so bad. The bloody tosser finally came to his senses though, and came back crying.

The one part of my family that hurts me the most to think about is Albus Potter. He was always the most supportive, the most open, and we were each other's favorite cousins, and best friends. Despite all of this, it didn't take very long for him to abandon me, especially in the time of my need. It turns out he was just like the rest of them, trying to keep up appearances without giving a damn about who they were hurting.

The absolute worst part about this situation is that they can't publicly shun their relative and her fiance just because of who he is. They made me, me and Scorp, run away and pretend we were dead. I believe their exact words were "You're already dead to us, so why don't you go be dead to the rest of the Wizarding World in Britain. In fact, if you really died in the process, we would be overjoyed!" Harsh, I know. But life does that to you. We packed our things and left to America, but I think its time the Wizarding World knows the true nature of its saviors and their family. After all, blind faith is the death of free will.


	3. Hugo

**Read and Review PLEASE! :D**

Next comes the story of my little brother, Hugo Weasley. He was the pride and joy of my family, my father always bragging about his amazing Quidditch skills and wonderful studying habits.

You want the truth? My brother was the product of a huge amount of nepotism. Dearest daddy bribed the Quidditch League to put him on a team, seeing as Hugo had an awful record as Keeper. His amazing grades were due to my father encouraging him to cheat on his tests and exams, and to hire people to do his homework for him.

I have a theory about this, actually. See, my father was always somewhat envious about my mother's brains. He never bothered to help me with school or to do anything to further my career because he wanted someone who greatly resembled him, aka Hugo, to be smart and successful and amazing. He never wanted another Hermione. So Hugo got all the bribes, all the inheritance, all the Quidditch skills...and I was left with nothing.

But I'd rather have my real life today than the fake little pieces of Hugo's.


	4. Ron

**Don't know how I feel about this one...**

My dad. My horrible, unsupportive, lying, abusive, useless father. I said this before, my dad never wanted another Hermione.

In public, my dad was perfectly loving and caring, he "loved his family a lot" and "his two kids are his pride and joy". What a load of bullshit. He used to hit me, when I didn't listen to him and his demands. He threw me into a wall once. And all the while, he still claimed to love me.

My dad's problems were the result of a lifetime of insecurity and living in the shadows. His own family cared about him, sure, but he was always thrust into the shadows. Charlie tamed dragons, Bill was successful at Gringotts and had a veela wife, Fred and George were amazing pranksters, Percy was successful in the Ministry, Ginny was the only girl in the family, and Ron was just stuck in between the guy who killed Voldemort and the genius muggleborn girl who they couldn't have done without. Dad was nothing. And sadly, his life will remain that way. Because now, no one can say he's a great father or a loving husband. He's just that troll-like heartless idiot who abuses his family.


	5. Hermione

**Meh, read and review! **

Mum is one of the only family members I don't hate. I resent her for what she did to me, but I don't hate her.

Mum was a genius in her day, brilliant. She could have become so much, but she chose to become a simply housewife and marry dad. What a waste of talent.

After this housewife crap began, she started hosting tea parties, fake little affairs to "patch up the scars of the war" when really, all these parties were a bunch of catty middle aged women glaring at each other because they couldn't bear to let go of their pasts.

Mum tried her hardest to get me to follow in her footsteps. She didn't defend me when my father hit me, insisting that it would teach me the value of keeping up "good family relations". She believed that dad did the right thing, teaching me that my education was worthless, that I was worthless unless I followed in her footsteps.

I don't love mum for what she did to me, but she's not as bad as dad, or Hugo, or any of the other family members I have.


	6. Victoire

**This is totally my favorite one...its really quite harsh though! **

Ah Victoire, the perfect little veela girl. Prefect, Head Girl, the pride and joy of her family. Too bad no one really knew she was an ungrateful bitch.

Victoire couldn't stand to have anything she wanted taken away from her. She would let nothing stand in her way from her success and wasn't afraid to murder to get her way.

The moment she saw Scorp, she wanted him. She claimed to love Teddy with a burning passion, but the moment Scorp came along, she seemed to forget all of that.

Unfortunately, Scorp knew of her stupid little obsession and knew to completely stay away from her. Despite her several attempts to get him to drink love potions, he knew who he loved.

I was pregnant, at the time. Scorp's kid of course. We were going to be so happy, parents with our own little bundle of joy. Dear cousin Vicky believed that he was only staying with me because of the baby. She did the unthinkable. She killed my baby. She replaced my pregnancy meds with abortion pills.

When I lost the baby, Scorp and I were infuriated, and immediately blamed her. Nothing happened to her, the perfect poster child of the family. After all, who would listen to the accusations of the disgraceful family outcast.

Teddy knew. He knew what his wife did, and he knew why she did it. I don't know why he put up with her, but it's probably because he has his own dirty little secrets to hide.


	7. Teddy

**I think I was sort of harsh with Teddy...he's one of my favorite characters actually!**

Teddy Lupin used to be one of my favorite cousins. Before I figured out what he did. He used Lily, Lily Potter. Before Victoire came along, he convinced Lily that he loved her, finally getting her to sleep with him. As soon as he saw Victoire, he dropped her like a hot potato and moved on to the flashy veela girl.

I knew he wasn't over Lily, and Lily continued to let herself be used by him. She was, for all intents and purposes, a mistress, a naive little girl who fell for a manipulative boy's lies.


	8. Dominique

**Alright this was the slightly harsh and gruesome one...Dom dies, so if you don't wanna read it...consider yourselves warned. Read and Review please!**

I feel bad for Dom, I really do. She was a victim, just like I was. She was doomed to love someone who could never love her back.

She was always second best to her sister, not as important as her wonderful brother. Shunned by her mother, infected with werewolf genes by her father.

She loved Teddy Lupin, and he used her too. He used, abused, and then dumped her. Once Victoire found out, Dom had another cause of distress.

Victoire accused Dom of trying to seduce Teddy, when clearly everyone knew it was Teddy's fault. But no one dared to point at finger at the poor orphan child, that would just be shameful. Instead they shunned the poor broken teenage girl who had her heart shattered and her life ruined by the people closest to her.

Dom's dead now, they circulated the story that she died in a car accident. She slit her wrists after being kicked out of the house for betraying cousin Vicky. Fleur found her dead on the doorstep one afternoon, her wrists slit and her face in horror. My dear aunty didn't even respect the body. Dom got no burial, no funeral, just an incineration and an unceremonious toss into the dumpster out back.


End file.
